They have forever
by Agent Aries
Summary: Maka is sick of seeing Soul get hurt, but will her solution actually work?Sucky summary,so fluffy dust bunnies are jealous.Oneshot.Soul/Maka


They have forever

Why cant i just tell her that i love her? Soul mused in his head thinking of how Maka tenderly dressed his wounds today after the fight. He shook his head and started to vigorously brush his teeth.

Maka paused by the door to the bathroom unsure why she did. She shrugged and walked in to see Soul brushing his shark like teeth. She had to swallow a giggle when Soul nearly bit the toothbrush in half.

" maka what are you doing?"

" brushing my teeth idiot. What else would I be doing?"

" when did you get that?" he stared at the cleavage Maka suddenly had under the old band tshirt. Were did she get the chest to put fairly large lumps on the tshirt? My tshirt he added to the thought.

Two spots of red appeared on her face.

" well when you got hurt and i dressed the wound for you blood soaked my sports bras."

" bras?"

" yes as in more than one. They get in the way when we are fighting. "She felt her face grow even hotter under Soul's red gaze.

Who cares what he thinks? Maka instantly went from blushing virgin to stone statue and brushed her teeth unaware of the fact that Soul's eyes followed her breasts movements. She bid him goodnight and went to bed. The following morning she felt even more embaressed then last night because she, in her rush to escape the bathroom, had forgotten to do the laundry so was forced to wear the underwear Blair had given to her.

Soul looked up when he heard Maka enter the kitchen.

" hey Maka the-" Soul was cut off by a nosebleed.

" Soul! You idiot. Get your mind out of the gutter. Now let's hurry. I want to get this day over with as quick and as painless as possible. "

" since when were you a c cup?"

" MAKA CHOP!"

The day at school was even more painful for Maka then it was for Soul who had a splitting head ache from having a book slammed on his head. Everyone stared, one person asked her if they were real, to which earned the pervert teen a makachop. Finally deciding to avoid people she walked out to the top of the school's tower during lunch. Soul noticing her absence at the usual table went to look for his miester, worried for her.

Meanwhile on the roof Maka noticed that a girl had followed her up here and was glaring at her. Annoyed she got up.

" what do you want?"

" stop hanging out with Soul Eater Evans. " The girl said, brown hair bouncing with aggitation.

" why?"

" because he deserves someone a lot better than what you can offer him."

"someone like you? I feel like I met you before? Where? Oh yeah you are the new miester girl, Sara right? your weapon is Izaic. So since you have a weapon you know that weapons and miesters generally live together right?"

" what does that have to do with this?"

" Soul is my weapon. And therefor your request for me to stop 'hanging out' with him is an impossible one. Now please leave me alone."

Soul heard voices and came up to the roof door and pressed his ear to the wall to listen.

" I don't get it why does he like you so much! I have bigger boobs! And they're natural!"

" so are mine. I just wear a sports bra."

"so why aren't you wearing it now?" the new girl whined.

" oh, Soul had gotten injured while saving me when we were on a mission so I bandaged him and gotten soaked in blood in the process."

the other girl gasped.

" if it wasn't for you he most likly would be ok! He probaly doesn't like saving you. You're so weak and pathetic. " Soul cringed knowing that Maka was thinking the same thing. He wanted so much to jump out and hug her but something held him back. Fear, perhaps?

" maybe your right. Are you strong?" Maka said evenly but Soul could hear the pain that laced it.

" of course I'm strong! Why would I be top of my class if I wasn't?" truthfully Sara never has been on a mission before but her jealousy of Maka made her lie.

" alright if you can hold him you can have him."

Soul's jaw hit the floor.

" wait what?"

" I'm tired of hurting Soul and the hurt i feel when i see that scar on his chest from saving me. So if you can wield him you and I can switch partners if they are ok with that. " Soul felt his heart break but if that was what she wanted...

Soul took the silence as an oppertunity and opened the door.

" Soul!"

" I heard about the deal you two made. If it's alright with you Maka it's cool with me."

" really awesome! Come on Soul Eater Evans. Oh Maka Izaic is in the cafeteria."

Maka was shocked at the total disregard of her weapons feelings. Maybe this will turn out ok, Soul won't get hurt because of her and Sara's weapon would be treated better maybe.

Maka's eyes normally bright with determination were dim with a emotion she couldn't identify. A twisting pain like someone was tearing into her chest then ripping out her soul. An ugly feeling. She suddenly wanted to cry but her being ,well,Maka she stubbornly refused to do so. Instead she gripped Soul's hand.

" whatsup Maka?" his red eyes burned into hers.

" um Soul before I forget what would you like for dinner? Anything is fine."

" hmmm... How about lazanna?"

" ok! Well see you guys on the training field after school ok?" Maka's smile seemed a little less strained this time but was still tainted blue feelings.

"cool see ya at practice Maka."

" let's go Soul Eater Evans. " Soul cringed at the use of his full name.

" by the way Sara." Maka said with a sneer standing in the doorway.

" what?" she snipped.

" Soul doesn't like it when you use his full name."

Sara flushed at her blunder.

With a smirk, that Soul knew he had done thousands of times when BlackStar fell off his high horse, Maka left the two on the roof.

A while later Soul wandered onto the practice field with Sara trying to latch onto his arm like a leech. Maka and Izaic were already there, Maka twirling the staff weapon in the air and Izaic trying to handle Maka's fast movements. Soul felt a spark of jealousy.

Apparently so did Sara.

" how can you hold him? He's a staff not a sythe. "

" I can sync my soul wavelengths with anyone. I simply prefer sythes to other weapons. " Maka said flaty.

Sara put on her gloves and was about to say that she could too, an outright lie because she never had a weapon before Izaic, when Maka started to tremble.

" Soul, a witch. It's right behind us. " Maka wanted to throw up because of the sticky, sickly feeling the soul wavelengths gave off. Like a tentacles wrapping around her body in disgusting waste. Soul saw her delima and moved to help her but Maka simply swipped at whatever was making her sick.

" a witch?"

" that's right dearlings." a young woman said with the upper half of a beautiful woman and the bottum of a black, grey, and brown , slimy octopus. Sara retched behind a tree.

" Sara are you ok?" Izaic asked still in Maka's hands

Sara ignored her former weapon.

" Kay Sara I'm going to transform. " in a flash of light Soul was suddenly a demon sythe.

Sara caught him, or tried to, and droped him because of the searing pain on her palms. She looked at them to find that her gloves were burned and her palms scalded.

" why, why can't hold him?"

" your soul wavelengths don't match and his demon sythe powers are simply too much for your body to handle. " Stien said suddenly popping out of nowhere.

" professer Stien!"

" hello maka. I can't help you on this one. I'm actually in across town this is a hologram I am testing. "

" whoa cool Proffesser Stien. " Soul said returning to human form.

" yes well get to work. I will send help over."

Sara screamed as a tentacle hardened into a sharp point and drove to Sara. Maka watched in horror as her weapon stepped in front of Sara and watched the blood splatter on the ground.

" SOUL!" tears flooded her face as she saw Soul fall unmoving onto the ground.

" that was satisfying. " the witch laughed ,no, cackled.

"soul..." maka fell to her knees shadows covering her eyes.

" miss maka?" Izaic gently said returning to human form.

" take care of Sara. And watch out. I'm going to royally kick some ass for Soul."

Izaic nodded noting the grim set in her voice.

" soul..."

" you realise little miester that miesters have no power without a weapon. "

" true. But guess what witch?"

"what dearling?"

Maka looked up at the witch, fury and pain glaring daggers.

" that was my weapon you just stabbed, and there is no way in Hell that I'm gonna let you away with that." Maka pointed a finger at the witch.

The witch laughed while Stien watched Maka's soul change shape from a angel winged soul to a demon winged soul, something he never saw before.

A long curved blade came out from Maka's hand and stabbed the witch's abdomin. Sara looked in shock while Izaic worked to sooth her after having his suspitions confirmed. Izaic had sensed something different about Maka as soon as she touched him.

The witch looked in shock at the meister weapon in front of her. Maka took it as an oppertunity and two blades grew from her forearms as she swiped at the witch, the witch jumped back and harden her body. Maka deftly dodged a tentacle stabb with speed that amazed even Professor Stien. But no matter how hard she tried she could not hit the witch hard enough to actually cause damage though.

"maka..." a weakened voice called

" Soul?" Maka imeditly ran to Soul's prone body.

Soul reached up and kissed Maka. Maka flush a color to rival Soul's eyes.

" let's kick that witch's ass with Demon hunter. "

" but soul-"

" I'll be fine Maka let's go." Soul transformed a large dent in the handle of the sythe.

" ok Soul, but if you die I'm going to MakaChop your soul."

" now that's scary."

Maka kisses the blade lightly.

" let's go SoulResonence!" Soul's blade grew bigger.

" what are you doing children."

" witch hunter!" Sara gasped at the legendary form of a perfect soul resonence.

" what are you doing Soul? Play your music." Maka growled.

Souls reflection laughed.

" you got it Maka."

Piano music thundered through the air. Soul's blade grew even larger.

" Demon hunter!" Maka shouted and swung the blade down, splitting the putrid form of the witch in half. The body rotted and turned to dust. Leaving the purple soul behind. The witches soul had tentacles and looked slimy.

Soul transformed and looked at it with revulsion.

" soul you are already a Death sythe. You don't need that." Maka said sympathizing.

" uh yeah why don't we give it to Lord Death. "

" sounds good- Soul!" soul crumpled onto the ground.

" maka..." then everything went black.

Maka waited by his bed for a week as he drifted in and out of the coma. She didn't rest and only left to use the bathroom. She didn't sleep until she finally collasped next to Soul.

When Soul woke he was instantly aware of the fact that Maka was sleeping beside him resting her head next to his on the hospital bed. He couldn't help but stroke her pale hair and frown over the black circles under her eyes. She sighed.

" Soul...idiot...I love...Soul."She mumbled and leaned into Soul's hand. Soul blushed at Maka's confession even if it was in her sleep.

" Maka?" She woke instantly.

" Soul?" tears fell from her face.

She hugged Soul tightly.

" Geez Maka stop crying, it's uncool to see you crying."

" Soul!" Maka growled deeply hurt.

She gasped when he pullled her onto the bed in his lap and buried his face in her lose hair.

" you are much to beautiful when you smile."he whispered in her ear.

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes making them glitter like liquid gems.

" I love you Soul, please don't go away." she tackled him kissing him fiercly as if he would turn into smoke at any time.

"hey that would be a really uncool to leave a girl crying wouldn't it Maka, especially when I love that girl. I love you too Maka so never think that I don't."Soul cupped her cheek and kissed her tenderly.

" we will be together right? Forever? You won't die before I do?"

" no, we will be together, forever."

They held each other for a short time before getting the mummy nurse. After all, they have forever.

Right?


End file.
